Superheroes
by microgirl
Summary: Here they come to save the day! Castle family fluff


Superheroes

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone in regards to Castle; the show and its characters belong to a bunch of people who aren't me. I am merely borrowing the characters for my own amusement. Dance puppets, dance._

_Author's Note: This was inspired by The Daly Show episode: Daly Superheroes. If you haven't seen it, go to YouTube and watch it. It is made of awesomeness, and Nathan and Tim Daly are adorkable. Thank you to EllipsesBandit for her beta work, and for being my Nathan fangirl._

* * *

><p>"Look in the sky! It's a bird! It's a plane! No, it's Superman!"<p>

"I have come to save the day! And Green Lantern is with me!"

"We are here to stop the evil Lex Luthor and Hector Hammond!"

Opening the door into the loft, Kate's forehead furrowed at the far away voices coming from upstairs. Usually, she could hear her boys from the elevator…in the lobby of the building. But today, they'd apparently moved their play to the second floor.

After taking off her jacket and heels, she blew out a sigh of relief. It had been a long, tough day and she wanted nothing more than her evening bear hugs from her husband and son.

Trudging upstairs, she followed the exaggerated voices to her four year old, Sammy's, room. The sight inside left made her snort and all of the stress of the day fell away.

Rick and Sammy stood on his bed, fists on their hips…dressed as Green Lantern and Superman, respectively. And by dressed, she meant in full costume; and Rick Castle didn't do costumes half way. He'd actually hired a costume designer for their Halloween gear. Along with his friends in the comic book world, they'd designed costumes true to the superhero characters. He'd even gone as far as scouring bidding sites for authentic accessories like Green Lantern's ring, red Superman boots, and Batman's utility belt.

Ever since Rick had introduced Sammy to Superman, and the Justice League of America, the young boy had been obsessed with the superheroes. Every inch of his room was covered with the comic book heroes, including his bedding. It went as far as Sammy insisting that his family join him as the Justice League of America for Halloween. Kate chose Batman, Lanie volunteered to be Wonder Woman, Kevin whined the whole night as AquaMan, and Javi sprinted around as The Flash, much to Sammy's delight.

Now Sammy pointed to the far wall. "Look! Hector Hammond and Lex Luthor are at the Brooklyn Bridge." He imitated his father's superhero voice so well.

"Well, then we must fly there!" Rick replied. With that, both boys flopped on their stomachs onto the soft mattress. Arms straight out, they blew air out of their lips to imitate the wind.

"Bank right!" Rick called. He and Sammy leaned to the right, before falling on their stomachs again. They repeated the action for the left side when Rick said, "Bank left!"

Pushing up on his knees, Rick grabbed Sammy's cape and started flapping it. Their son giggled happily, making Kate wish she had a video camera so she could always have this moment.

"They're over there!" Rick exclaimed, climbing to his feet again. "And they're trying to get away!"

"Not so fast, Luthor," Sammy said in all seriousness of his little four year old self. "You and Hammond won't get away this time."

Even under the mask, Kate could see Rick's eyes narrow. "We won't let you destroy the bridge and hurt all of these people!"

"Oh save us Superman and Green Lantern!" Kate interjected, in a high pitched, girly voice. "You're the only ones who can!"

Both boys turned to Kate and she grinned at them. Never one to break character, Sammy continued right on. "Not to worry, Mommy! We will save you!"

Taking a step into the room, her hands fell to the buttons of her purple blouse. "Are you sure you boys don't need help….?" She popped each button to reveal the black shirt underneath. "…From say, Batman?" Pulling apart the two halves, Kate revealed the yellow Batman symbol.

Nothing compared to the elation she felt when her boys' eyes lit up. Exhausted as she felt, she didn't mind spending some time fighting make-believe villains.

"Yay, Batman!" Sammy cheered. "And it's a good thing too 'cause the Joker is with 'em."

"We'll hold 'em off until Batman arrives!" With that, Rick jumped off the bed and Sammy followed suit. Kate, meanwhile, raced back downstairs to get her costume.


End file.
